Adoration
by Suryallee
Summary: Toga finds something interesting on a rooftop. WIP for now.


**Adoration**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** PG up to T

**Parings:** Zero/ another character of the original VK crew, not Yuuki, sorry, Zero centered story

**Warnings: **OC inserted name is Reika, Baby of 11 months of age

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place after Kaname killed Hanabusa's Father, after Cross had to fight the Heir of the Touma Clan disguised as Kaname. Read the manga if you don't know, but it isn't needed for the story as in it will take another route in a way.

**Summary:** Toga finds something interesting on a rooftop.

**Note from me, please read: **

Uhm, before the story starts, I want to point out something here that will make me a target to many females in the net I fear.

I Hate OC love stories. End of statement.

I always have abhorred OC's, only a very few are good ones. The most are not. I prefer the original charas of stories, since it is much more fun to spin them around in my head. The possibilities are sometimes endless if one chooses to look at them… however, this time I tried to make clear what I mean with creating one on my own.

Ok, so I was dared to write one from my cousin, so what? Mumbles curses at her.

I normally do never write one as a main character. It takes time to put them into the right picture without to change the nature of the original characters, trust me, I should know. Even one as small as mine made a big ripple, sighs. Honestly, what was I thinking? Of course, this is AU, since it isn't taking the normal known story path and is neither running along the known behaviors of the charas involved but it is to expect since it has an OC involved.

What is exactly why I point this out in the beginning.

This is a WIP for now. I do not really know if I should really write this out. Oh hell, I really are not sure. Curse you, Jenny!

Suryallee

**Adoration **

**By Suryallee **

"Bwaaaaah!"

The shrill cry of the baby shocked Toga Yagari out of any other thing that he was currently doing. He hated Babies! They were loud, they did smell constantly and one couldn't use them to fight Vampires off either. Actually you had to protects them from the bloodsuckers and they were never grateful.

"Bwaaaaah! Ahhh bwaaah! "

The new series of cries made the tall hunter shudder. Against his better judgment he bent out of the window of the factory where he had his last kill in and looked around. He was faced with the rooftop titles. On the far off side to his left was a dirty bundle that smelled vaguely of vampire.

Oh joy! A vampire baby… he rubbed his face until he suddenly realized something very strange.

Wait a moment here and rewind that!

What in the name of the seven gates of hell was a BABY Vampire doing inside the nest of E-Level Vampires? He looked out again at the strange bundle. Climbing out with grunts along the way, he carefully went over to the little tyke on all fours. Since the rooftop looked awfully breakable.

For minutes he simply stared down at the crumpled face of the baby uncomprehending then he rubbed his face again this day.

E-Level didn't give birth to full fletched Vampire Baby's, well not normally so and thus that, this baby was a miracle. Even more so since it looked somewhat cared for even what made the entire thing a little eerie since these kind of Vampires usually only cared for blood and death anymore.

So, where came the baby from?

He hit his face with his free hand. Of course he knew where they came from! That was not what he had meant, his one eye fixed again onto the now curiously silent infant. Maybe it did die and took him off the hook to find out where to deliver it back to?

Seeing the little one bite into its little fist whilst looking at him with lavender colored eyes toga realized that he was not so lucky this day.

Wait again here, Lavender Colored eyes?

A groan left his mouth. Why the hell had the tyke that eye color? Only one family in Japan and beyond had that eye color. Hell, it was practically accredit cart in some irrational way under his kin and the hunters. No other family ever had that exact color of eyes in history or beyond as far as Toga did know. And the only living member of that line of hunters was Zero… a new slap resounded through the emptiness around the odd pair on the rooftop.

No Fucking Freaky Way!

Never ever, glaring down at the now at him smiling child, Toga scowled and looked at it more closely. Yup, the eyes were still lavender, Fuck!

What gave way to a new set of questions here. Questions that he really did not want to have an answer to but needed to ask a certain teenager about no matter how much said one would shoot him in the ass afterwards for it. Giving the baby a sniff Toga recoiled fast, damn, the tyke needed a new set of diapers to top his bad luck today!

Groaning he scooped up the odd baby that now cooed softly at the confused hunter.

Cradling it with the awkwardness only one without own children could muster, Yagari moved back inside the abandoned factory. Almost dropping the baby twice since his grip was to lax or the angle holding it was wrong. He cussed the entire way out of the building. Gods forbid that one of those damned Nobles now saw him! He swore he that would shoot each one that run over his way if that happened and saw him now.

Now standing in the ally leading to the building, Toga was faced with a new problem.

Where to go to now?

The infant was eerily silent since he had taken him from the roof. It even smiled sloppily now and then at the Hunter with the significant eye patch. What confused Yagari since he never was a children's man to begin with. Normally all did run from the gruffly Vampire Hunter on sight. That little bloodsucker took to cooing instead, what annoyed him. Kain. Rubbing his chin Toga nodded to himself, yup, the ex-hunter was it. That silly git would actually dance if Toga brought him the little baby with the questionable eyes. Maybe he would even know a satisfying answer to the question why it had that eyes!

A soft tug on the flap of his leather coat got his interest.

The unusual little Vampire currently tried to eat up his mantle, stuffing it greedily into the little mouth, the baby made sucking noises that alarmed the Hunter quickly. Urgh! That little monster got hungry! Shit! With a speed that was normally no one saw him using the slightly mortified Hunter, known as the currently number one under his colleagues run beeline into the direction of the Cross academia.

He soo did not want to hear the rumors that would spread if someone saw him now with this little beast trying to eat his mantle! If he found out that Zero was responsible for his little mortification he would beat him into a bloody pulp, revive him and then shoot him! somehow thought, Toga refused to believe it that his pupil had been that dense to begin with…so, who are then the parents of the little menace that he was currently transporting?

Damn it!

The Kiriyuu was the only one left since the death of his twin brother.

Maybe the eyes were a fluke? Some bad ass of a joke from mother nature? Yagari wasn't so sure. The color was too close to the Kiriyuu lavender from what he could tell. Snorting Toga speed up again. A short inspection showed him that the soft baby hairs that where showing indeed held a silvery blond color too.

Fuck!

If this little surprise wasn't Kiriyuu in origin then he didn't knew what else it could be!

What left only one answer open for Toga; how the fuckidy fuck was that possible if the only heir to that line was a antisocial teenager that hated Vampires and was a turned human to top it all? The chances of one to get a Level D or B Vampire knocked up was highly rare to begin with.

No shitty way in hell that this was Zeros then… whose was it then damn it!

The boy was the only one left of the line, right? Had he overseen someone in the past? Toga stopped shocked into stillness for a few minutes. It was… possible… the Kiriyuu had marriages into other lines in the past. Maybe this little brat was a throw back of one of those genetics?

If one with such a bloodline was turned without the Hunter Councils notice and managed the un-manageable then yes, it was possible.

He looked at the baby again. The baby in question currently yawned cutely, well if one oversaw the little fangs already peeking out of the gums that was. Shuddering Toga took off again. He couldn't wait to heap the responsibility for this little problem over to Cross!

Zero kun would throw a fit when finding out, Yagari barely managed it to keep his bark of laughter in check. Hell! This was slowly turning into a funny situation that was making even the battle hardened Hunter snigger madly.

Most likely the boy would take his Bloody rose and go hunting after the miscreant responsible for this new mess.

This time Toga did laugh.

In his arms the little bay Vampire clucked like a little chicken along with him in its amusement. What had Toga only laugh harder. That little brat was funny in a certain way. And not afraid at all, he noted. Why oh why had the baby to be Vampire and couldn't have been born human… scowling sadly at the thought, Yagari Toga mulled over that Hunter-Line's bad luck until he reached the academy of Cross Kaien.

An hour later had two adult Hunters one retired one active, one teenage one, and three Pure Blood Vampires. One was a small boy of maybe ten years or younger one older than dust and the female of the group was Cross former adopted daughter, all standing around a cushion on which a little laughing baby laid upon onto a table.

Said little Vampire currently smiled sloppily up at Shoutou Isaya who was said Pure Blood older than dust.

He had a clear look of puzzlement written all over his handsome face. What was definitely not his usual impression to make and thus that, he was scratching his left cheek in his uttermost confusion about the situation presented with.

The girl, Yuuki, cooed happily oblivious to all around her at the little smiling baby in the white jumper with SpongeBob's running around printed all over.

Kicking its little feet up happily the little tyke on the cushion made a soft noise.

Cross san had just explained the delicate problem concerning the baby's most likely heritage to Isaya and the others beforehand.

After Yagari had brought him the child he had first taken care of it and feed the little girl that the baby had turned out to be in the end. Since no one knew her name, Kaien had named her Reika for the time being. At least until they knew her right name.

The boy vampire of the Pure Blood group, shortly referred to as the brat from hell or alternatively Touma kun for short, eyed the baby dubiously. He was also the one who destroyed Toga's former theory of the origins of the baby with one short set of words that all of the Vampires had running through their minds since confronted with Rei.

"That is never a normal Vampire child: she is a Pure Blood, I can smell that clearly on her!"

It was the bombshell that all of the vampires and Hunters had tried to ignore. The smell of the baby was indeed strange and only Pure Blood born Vampires had that brand of smell that gave them dead away to all others who could detect it.

Isaya rubbed his face. Next to him Toga did the same. Cross stared up at the ceiling and Zero simply sat down onto the chair next to the table. While Yuuki did the same with another chair.

Touma Kun took another to crawl and kneel onto it to have a better look at the little Vampire girl.

"She is hungry again, I can sense that." Looking up at Cross the boy gave him a demanding look. "Feed her!" Both Toga and Zero hit the boy over the head at the same moment simultaneously. "Ouch! How low, don't hit me!"

This time Isaya's hand hit the boy over the head. "Silence! We know that she is hungry, we will take care of that without you making demands when you could ask instead. Cross San is not your servant, boy." Touma mumbled at that under his breath what earned him a glare from Zero promptly. The boy did shut up.

Cross did sigh heavily and walked over to the kitchen to fill a new bottle for the little girl to suckle on.

This time Zero surprised them all by simply unbuttoning his left sleeve and cutting his arm. The blood filled a good half of the bottle before he let Kaien Cross fill the rest up milk. Glaring the rest into submission no one dared to question the young man when he sat down again and took bottle and baby to feed it.

Since confronted with it that Reika possibly was related to him, Zero had reacted strongly when it came to the cute little girl.

First he had simply stared at her and then he had blown a fit that needed Cross, Yuuki and Toga to stop it before he could harm the baby in his ire and confusion. After that he had gone and taken a longer walk to sort his mind out. Zero had ended up in the stables, here he had sulked for an hour or so before he came back.

Since then, Zero had taken care of the baby. To the uttermost astonishment of all present, he had done a damn good job so far.

No one dared to mention it. But silently all agreed that he made a fine uncle or brother replacement for the little one. Why thought, he did that, no one was able to tell for sure. It was such a little wonder that all ignored painfully to comment on it, so that it did not turn into a nightmare when spoken about.

Looking at the baby Zero voiced out what Yagari thought.

"Only we Kiriyuu have these looks and eyes. If she is a Pure Blood, where does that looks come from then, eh? No Vampire Bloodline has these eyes and you all know that very well too."

And with that, all were back at the crux of the matter from before.

"And she does smell of my family line as well, what is making the entire matter a little more disturbing, I guess. So, who is she and how can that be?"

Isaya bend down to take another sniff at the girls hair.

True to the boy words, the girl indeed smelled like a Kiriyuu descendant. Families, like that of Vampires and Hunters had a certain smell to them that gave them death away most of the time. Others like him could easily decipher an entire family tree this way and what Isaya smelled on the girl made the Pure Blood Lord widen his eyes almost comically for a few moments. The man knew the other smell that clung onto the skin of the baby. He shook his head unbelievingly for a short moment.

It alarmed Zero and the rest.

Looking at the Hunter boy, Isaya heaved a sigh and tried to be ready for the repercussions of his next words.

"I have a good guess who she is. Zero, please take another sniff and try to not react too badly." His cryptic words made the youth nervous but he did as told and bend down to take a deep breath at the little girls neck for some moments.

In his shock Zero nearly dropped the Reika from his lap.

"Shizuka? Why does she smell of that mad Vampiress! Tell me!" He looked up at the Lord with anguish and hate equally battling in his lavender eyes.

The Pure Blood could only shake his head sadly at Zero's look. He knew he didn't need to explain anything anymore. Zero was smart, if anything he would fast put the things together. Next to Isaya Toga sat heavily down. "But… that's impossible, Isaya san! Only two Pure Bloods can produce a Pure Blood. It's common knowledge if you guys did not go and hid something from us that is! Besides, Ichiru was still human as far as I know and a teenager to boot. It is not possible!"

Next to him the Lord nodded to the words.

Cross also sat down in a chair at the table. He watched Zero with concern in his eyes. The boy was too still and held onto the baby with a grimace of hate and longing and pain all together etched into his face. Zeros silent anguish was making Kaien cringe. If this little one was really his niece then he feared, Zero would not let her be taken from him in any way.

He groaned softly and closed his eyes.

What a mess!

Suddenly Touma piped his two cents in and his words again, were like a bombshell.

"Uhh… that isn't entirely the case here, Hunter San."

Toga had the brat up at his collar in under two seconds.

"WHAT?"

"Hey! Let me go! I only know what I was told and if you let me down I will tell you, but stop manhandling me!" Touma gave Yagari a zap with his inherited powers that made the Hunter wince and let go on the boy immediately again. Heavily pumping air into his lungs to calm down Toga bend down to right his chair again and sat heavily down again.

Touma picked himself up from the floor and also settled back at the table. Rubbing his neck with a scowl he began to recall what his parents had once told him before he lost them.

"As I was saying, before that Brute has attacked me, there is something that my parents told me once." He glared at the equally glaring at him Toga for a moment before his red eyes fixed that of Isaya over the table. "They told me once how the first vampire made the Pure Bloods. Sure, it was a fairytale to hush me when I was little but I cannot help to wonder about it now. You should know what I am talking about, Isaya Sama." The older Vampire nodded slowly. He as well, knew of that children's tale and what was behind it.

He took the last chair at the kitchen table to sit and rubbed his face once again.

"There is the rumor that the first Vampires of our kind have been made in a way and not born as such. I always was wary of those tales but they hold a certain point that makes them believable in some way. From what I know and can think of, she must have used an very old spell that is similar to the one that can seal away a Vampire to become a human. My own wife did that to our children with my consent and they lived out a long life as humans."

Here he stopped shortly to close his eyes.

Across him, Yuuki looked sadly at the tall and long haired vampire. Then she looked down. She didn't want him to see her pity, he didn't deserve that. next to her Toga stiffened. He had known, of course, but even being a hunter, he still couldn't suppress a little pity for the Lord himself.

Zero just gave Isaya a short pained look before he pulled the bottle away from the baby and propped her against his shoulder to burp her.

Heaving a sigh Isaya opened his eyes again. His old pain had no room here for now.

"However, said spells are of the same root, so to speak. The second one is already dangerous to use and rarely done. The first one, on the other hand, wasn't used for a long, long time since it is not entirely known how it is to be done anymore. I can only imagine that Shizuka Sama somehow has found out and has done… well, what she seems to have done." He gesticulated helplessly at Rei on Zero's shoulder who chose this moment to burp noisily.

The unsuspected noise made them all grin manically.

It was almost as if the little girl made known what she did think on the matter. Even Isaya could not suppress a slight chuckle at it.

Neither could Zero, who shook his head softly at the irony of the situation. "At least she took that secret with her to the afterlife! I don't want to know what else could happen if that got out. We have troubles enough already as it is. Not to mention that she managed it with this to get my Family tree into the Vampire Bloodlines what is more than simply humiliating for me to know. Shizuka truly did take her revenge on my Family and the Hunters, didn't she? What will the Vampire society do when confronted with this, Isaya San?" He gave the Pure Blood in question a hard, inquisitive look.

Isaya didn't seem to mind him, he silently mused about the question himself since he had spoken.

Next to him Cross groaned and Toga on the other side of the man scowled. His low curses startled the others but no one dared to comment on it besides Zero.

"Stop cussing around my little niece Toga shisho! Its inappropriate and shows bad manners to curse around little children. Oh man! And you guy's call me insensitive all the time." He shook his silver head in irritation. "How could Ichiru do that to me! What was he thinking? …I have a Niece! Oh Gods!" Zero rubbed his face before he glared again at Toga as if daring the older man to make a stupid remark.

Toga had the sense to look sheepishly at the angry looking silver haired Hunter whose lavender eyes angrily glared into his, one blue one and then at the baby in Zero's arms before he mumbled an apology and looked down again. He would go to hell before he commented on the last words of his student!

The situation was bad enough already.

Isaya cleared his troth.

"I do not think that they will be doing much for now besides that they will try to get their hands on her. What I will forbid them to do. I give you my word Zero, I will not let them take her from you if that is what you wish. My standing can prevent them from it, if you wish and allow me to do so, Zero Kun.

If you let me, I could take her under my patronage and so she would be safe. What worries me more as the Vampires is the reaction of the Hunters, no offense, Toga San. But we both know only too well that some of them will be bound to overreact at these news and that some will even try to kill her to have this embarrassment removed from their Lines, I fear."

The priced Hunter at the table hated it, but he agreed with the words of Shoutou Isaya fully.

It was only logical that such could happen and as much as he wanted to defend his kin, Toga did know them better. Several of them would do exactly that and Zero would kill them for it. Together with Cross if Toga was seeing the situation right and even he would be tempted then. What scared the shit out of Toga by the way. If someone was dense enough to try to harm Reika, Zero would swap sides for good, Yagari was in no doubt.

For the x-ed time this day he rubbed his weary face.

Oh this was sooo bad that even he had troubles to put this into words.

Hioh Shizuka really did a number on them all here with that stunt! To go and molest a teenager of barely seventeen to get a child in silence that she must have hidden even from Ichiru. How had Reika ended up with those level E's anyways? He would have to look into that in the future.

"Then it is settled. I ask you for your protection, Isaya Sama. Even thought it is going against everything that I believe in I know that it is the only way to keep her safe on both ends for the now." Zero hated the fact that the older Vampire was right and that he had to do this. But there was simply no other way to keep Reika from harm at the moment. From what Cross had told him, that Pure Blood could be trusted to some extent, well, as much as a vampire could be trustful that was. Yuuki had enough troubles to deal with already, one being Kaname on the run and Touma was to young and childish to boot.

Not to mention that Zero knew that the child had a deadly mean streak in him.

The boy Pure Blood was dangerous and an evil little menace for the most of the time. Although he had shown a strange curiosity in his little niece since she was brought here. He had even helped Cross and Zero with changing her.

Why Cross kept him here was beyond Zero.

Since he had brought the injured little Pure Blood back with him, the brat had attached itself to the retired Hunter and wasn't to get rid off again.

And now that!

The gods had currently to laugh their asses off at them all, Zero was certain.

Across him Isaya nodded once to show that he understood and accepted Zeros proposal before he was immersed into his own thoughts again. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have woken up again after his recent fifty years long slumber. For once he had a purpose again back in his life that kept him from the despair he usually felt nowadays.

Looking at the little girl in Zero's arms he smiled softly.

Oh what a mess!

"WHAAAT?"

Hanabusa's scream tuned out everything else in volume and send the birds flying in under a second.

Next to the astounded Noble that was flailing his arms around in his rare incompetence to form a word, Senri and Rima as well as many others were in various stages of equally deep shock.

Yuuki, having wisely foreseen her friends reaction in time, had held her delicate ears closed with her hands and winced.

"He has… she is what? …? How is that even… I mean… err… !"

To see Aido Hanabusa in this state was a rare sight since the dead of his father. Normally he now rather equaled Senri and Rima in his sullen moods. Behind Yuuki Zero suddenly entered the Night Dorm with his Baby niece on one arm and a pebble in the and of the other. Fast said pebble made contact with Aido's head to silence the Noble up again.

"Shut it, Aido! You made Reika cry with your scream!"

True to his words, the little girl was crying softly. Looking spooked even to Hanabusa who now looked wide-eyed at the Baby. For once he did not comment and rather took to it to rub his hurting head whilst plopping down next to the shocked couple of Nobles on his right side on the couch.

Groaning the Noble composed himself after another glare send his way courtesy of Zero.

"Errr, sorry? I didn't mean to scare her. I am just… shocked?"

At that Zero snorted before he gave Yuuki the baby. "I need to go and help Cross, can you please look after Reika? And please, don't let them too near, ok?" She nodded whilst taking the softly protesting baby from Zero. Next to them, Touma Kun was carrying a back with baby things as if that was the most natural in the world for a little spoiled Pure Blood to do.

It astonished Hanabusa even more if possible.

With a last caress Zero vanished out of the Night Dorm again.

When little Reika was fussing up, the boy cooed at her. To the surprise of all, the baby quieted down again and soon was cooing back. she couldn't possibly be older than a year, Hanabusa realized rather fast, maybe even under it. To think that the madly blooming princess had done such a thing was beyond even him.

And with a Kiriyuu no less!

Still, he couldn't have stopped himself from standing and walking over if had been aware of it that he had moved. To big was the curiosity in the Vampire to see how that baby did look. Two lavender colored eyes looked at him from out of the blanked that covered her almost fully. A smile bloomed on the cute little face when she spotted his gaze what had him smile back almost immediately.

The little baby was too cute for words.

Why had he then the sudden promotion that this was just the beginning of a lots of troubles?

**2012 by Suryallee. **


End file.
